Facebook en la Sociedad de Almas
by UselessWoman
Summary: Los Capitanes, Tenientes y algunos humanos descubren Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

El Facebook es peligroso en manos equivocadas.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

4 horas ·

¿Qué es eso de Twitter? ¡A la mierda las redes sociales!

Me gusta· · Compartir

**Rukia Kuchiki** Sabía que tu intento de ser "popular" fracasaría, idioota.

3 horas · Me gusta 1

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¡Silencio, enana! A Mizuiro le funcionó...

3 horas · Me gusta

**Yuzu Kurosaki** Ichi-nii, no trates así a Kuchiki-san...

3 horas · Me gusta 1

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ella empezó!

3 horas · Me gusta

**Rukia Kuchiki** Ahora quiero que imagines que te estoy sacando la lengua burlonamente. ¡No puedes tratar así a una dama, Kurosaki-kun~!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** NO ME DIGAS ASÍ.

3 horas · Me gusta 2

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsugaya Toshiro<strong> con **Matsumoto Rangiku**

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:10·

¡Matsumoto! ¡SAL DEL BAR Y VEN A TRABAJAR!

**Matsumoto Rangiku** ¡No use mayúsculas gritonas, Capitán...! ¿Y cómo supo que estaba en el bar? ¿Me está espiando?

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:12 · Me gusta

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** ¡Eso no te incumbe! Ahora mueve tu trasero hasta aquí si no quieres que se me agote la paciencia...

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:12 · Me gusta

**Matsumoto Rangiku** Ouch, ¡que malo eeees! Espiar a la gente no es actividad de un niño de su edad, Capitán...

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:14 · Me gusta

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** MATSUMOTO. Lo vi en una foto de Hisagi, ¿quién diablos querría espiarte? ¡Ven ahora!

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:14 · Me gusta

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsugaya Toshiro<strong> agregó una nueva foto.

1 horas ·

Este es el papeleo que te está esperando, Matsumoto...~

Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir

**Matsumoto Rangiku** Usted no tiene corazón...

Me gusta · Responder 1 horas

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoraku Shunsui<strong> está en una relación con Nanao Ise

15 de septiembre a la(s) 12:00 · Me gusta 5

**Nanao Ise** ¿Qué le dije sobre entrar a mi cuenta sin mi permiso, Capitán?

12:02 · Me gusta

**Kyoraku Shunsui** Pero Nanao-chaaaaan~, solo quería hacer pública nuestra relación también en las redes sociales. Además, no se sabe que clase de persona loca y extraña puede agregarte...

12:02 · Me gusta

**Nanao Ise** ¿Qué relación? Nosotros tenemos una relación puramente laboral, déjese de juegos. Y, usted no está en la mejor posición de decir eso...

12:02 · Me gusta 6

**Kyoraku Shunsui** Nanao-chan, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

12:03 · Me gusta

**Kyoraku Shunsui** NANAO-CHANNN.

12:04 · Me gusta

* * *

><p><strong>Renji Abarai<strong>

hace 30 minutos·

¡Cómo detesto estas reuniones...!

A Yachiru-chan, Zaraki Kempachi, Kyoraku Shunsui y dos personas más les gusta esto. ·Compartir

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Renji... ¿dónde está tu sentido de responsabilidad?

hace 20 minutos · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** PERO CAPITÁN...

hace 20 minutos · Me gusta

**Rukia Kuchiki** ¡Renji, no le alces la voz a tu superior!

hace 19 minutos · Me gusta

**Byakuya Kuchiki** ¿Estás desafiandome, Teniente Abarai?

hace 19 minutos · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** USTED NO ENTIENDE

hace 18 minutos · Me gusta

**Rukia Kuchiki** ¡RENJI!

hace 17 minutos · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** Es que se me trabó la tecla de las mayúsculas, ya lo arreglé, Capitán.

hace 15 minutos · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** ¿Capitán?

hace 14 minutos · Me gusta

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia Kuchiki<strong>

1 horas ·

Creo que Renji está en problemas con Nii-sama...

A Byakuya Kuchiki y a Ichigo Kurosaki le gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¿Quién no está en problemas con tu hermano?

1 horas · Me gusta 5

**Byakuya Kuchiki** KUROSAKI.

1 horas · Me gusta


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira Izuru**

1 horas ·

EL CAPITÁN KUCHIKI ESTÁ PERSIGUIENDO A ABARAI POR TODO EL SERETEI, PASEN LA VOZ.

A Byakuya Kuchiki, a Ichigo Kurosaki y a dos personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¿No hay una opción de "me encanta"?

30 min · Me gusta 5

/

**KON-SAMA EL'SUPERIOR**

1 horas ·

Ichigo acaba de decir, y cito "Renji es un idiota, yo no me habría retractado, Byakuya se lo tenía bien merecido." _ ByakuyaKuchiki RenjiAbarai_

A Byakuya Kuchiki y a Renji Abarai les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** MALDITO PELUCHE, NO ES CIERTO.

1 horas · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** Ya verás, bastardo...

45 min · Me gusta 5

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Kurosaki Ichigo, no toleraré tales comentarios sobre mi persona.

30 min · Me gusta 2

**Ichigo Kurosaki** OH, VAMOS.

30 min · Me gusta 10

/

**Rukia Kuchiki **

hace 10 min ·

CHAPPY ES TAAAAN LINDO.

A Byakuya Kuchiki, Yachiru-chan, Unohana-sam personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¿Aún obsesionada con ese conejito de mierda? ¡Vamos, Rukia! Supéralo.

hace 10 min · Me gusta

**Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchigo** ...

hace 10 min · Me gusta 6

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Te advertí que era un idiota...

hace 5 min · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** RT.

hace 4 min · Me gusta

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Esto no es Twitter, idiota. Y... ¡OYE!

hace 2 min · Me gusta

/

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ha publicado en el muro de **Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchigo**

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

hace 10 min ·

ENANA, NO SEAS INMADURA, CÁMBIA ESE NOMBRE, QUÍTATE LOS PUTOS AUDÍFONOS Y DÉJAME ABRIR EL PLACARD.

A Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abara personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Renji Abarai** IDIOTA, no le hables así.

hace 6 min · Me gusta 2

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Es cierto, Kurosaki, fue única y exclusivamente tu culpa. Y, ¿QUÉ HACE MI HERMANA ES TU ARMARIO?

hace 6 min · Me gusta 1

**Renji Abarai** Ugh, yo... mejor... voy a hacer lo mio...

hace 6 min · Me gusta

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ELLA EMPEZÓ.

hace 5 min · Me gusta

**Byakuya Kuchiki** KUROSAKI.

hace 2 min · Me gusta

/

**Ulquiorra Cifer** ha publicado en el muro de **Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

hace 3 min ·

Kurosaki Ichigo, escribo este mensaje con el fin de comunicarte que, tras una exhaustiva investigación de tus interacciones con Kuchiki Rukia, he determinado que sí fuiste el culpable de su enojo y que le deberías una disculpa.

A Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, a Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchig personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** JODER, ¿TU TAMBIÉN?

hace 2 min · Me gusta

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ESPERA. Ni siquiera te tengo agregado como amigo, ¿cómo puedes ver mis cosas?

hace 2 min · Me gusta

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ULQUIORRA, ¿ME STALKEASTE?

hace 1 min · Me gusta

**Ulquiorra Cifer** Eh... la magia del Hueco Mundo. Y... eh, no.

hace 1 min · Me gusta 3


End file.
